User talk:Pinguinus
Hi, glad you took the initiative to contact me. Since you are new, your creations still have to be moderated by me if they fit the Wiki's standards due to that the quality could be lacking and it could be a mess if we allowed everyone right from the start to be given star-creating powers. I hope you understand that. Let me know if you're still interested in co-creating whole civilizations and whatnot with me, and soon an expanded member-base. InfiniteCreator 20:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) As long as you keep it fictional and detailed enough. But we'll see how things go for now. InfiniteCreator 21:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and rather not edit any of the important pages such as frontpage, and such. That is because you weren't right with the 'A world awaits...' caption. I appreciate it though, don't get me wrong, but we do not focus ourselves on a world, but on multiple universes. I will start on the major pages soon, i'm just setting up some things like the Wiki's logo. InfiniteCreator 21:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your enthausiasm, but you'll have to work your way up the ladder. Once I think you're ready and think you fit in this co-operative project, i'll let you notice. But for now, you could do an amphibian or so. Along those lines, generally. InfiniteCreator 21:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, that is what I want to see. Things that still need to be solved is ofcourse the location of such being. But we have nothing yet, i'll be working on that soon after I fixed the logo. InfiniteCreator 21:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Gotta tell you thought that something like Earth does not exist. This is a totally other universe, timeline, dimension and reality. But good job on the other things! I continue to shape the Wiki's layout. You are doing a great job. Although the exact locations still need to be designated to the creatures you've created. I'm giving you the oppertunity to create your own PLANET, to the extend of only naming it, and basic details like climates etc. So do that first. I'll let you know when i've moderated your planet with its basis details to put your creatures on before you can move onto deer-sized predators and whatnot. InfiniteCreator 11:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I like your work. You may now create deer-sized predators or whatever you mentioned to be put on Ishtar. I am going to work on the frontpage and universe now. InfiniteCreator 16:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That is up to you to decide. Nice uh? InfiniteCreator 19:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) If you mean by illustrate, adding the images of your critters, then why aren't you able to do so yourself? Just curious really. Oh and I changed the InfoBox template to suit the Wiki's layout more. InfiniteCreator 21:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I suck at drawing, and my 3D skills only take me to land and spacescaping, which i'll be using here soon. No, just try to find someone else's work as placeholders if there ain't a copyright on it. InfiniteCreator 21:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think you should work on Ishtar more, since that'll show all other people of what is possible. I really got busy with the frontpage, as you have possibily have noticed already. The Sals article is splendid. I look forward to seeing Ishtar in a more detailed way. Make use of InfoBoxes as well if you can. When I get home from school I will try and begin with the Emenata universe. InfiniteCreator 08:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Geological wise i'd like to see more expansion, yes. Maybe a map and information about temperatures. You're doing fine. 12:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can't say it is pretty, but hey, it is something! Now I know how it looks more or less. Yes, add it. InfiniteCreator 15:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate that you'll let us know on your blog, but you must realise that I am only here for the Wiki itself, and perhaps a bit of quality control to ensure no crappy articles are being made. Most of it is your choice, I trust you, you've shown enough. InfiniteCreator 18:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here indeed. I won't go away. Just, i'm a little busy with other games at the moment, but I'll make an article probably tonight. InfiniteCreator 16:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, there isn't something at all that I think isn't right on Ishtar, partly because I think the world is yours, and partly because I really haven't noticed anything 'bad'. You're good at it, but I understand that your strongest point is amphibians and swampy area's. I look forward to other biomes from you. Now about me, I know I still haven't done anything, but I'm gonna make up for it. Atm I play EVE Online, and requires some time. Just know that I am checking this more than once daily. InfiniteCreator 12:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Above all else we should have fun writing articles, and not force ourselves to get a certain quota. About your earlier question, there'll be two races in Emenata who are fully conscious. The old universe names aren't used by them anymore because they know of the merge. Other races simply have no clue even about the name of the universe they live in. InfiniteCreator 11:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, I like the Sals. You've got permission to create another planet and populate it with the Sals if you like. You have shown me enough of your work to become trusted. Feel free, and don't push yourself. InfiniteCreator 07:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Your plan looks fine to me, although i'm not sure I can do the 2 fully conscious races this week due to homework. We'll see if I can get to it. The names of the races are the Arad, and Jinite. InfiniteCreator 12:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to it at a point, but thanks. I'm like a random name generator. Anyways, a name for your conscious Sals eh? How about Salsenes ( Pronounced as Salsens. ) I should sit for it, but something along those lines. I don't know when i'll write about the Arad and Jinite. InfiniteCreator 13:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Someone else, how awesome. I hope he/she registers. InfiniteCreator 08:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Found this wiki through a link. Hi Pinguinus. I found this wiki recently through a link on Alien species wiki. I'm an admin there, and I think this looks like a really cool idea. Would you mind if I joined? --Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 03:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You're forgetting that it is a very basic assignment, to see if he has the 'spark'. And if you feel like taking this over, go ahead. InfiniteCreator 18:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not leaving yet ;) I'll create a mineral for now, it's only fair. No reason I should get an exception to the rule. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I created Alklodite. It's probably not very good because I'm not used to writing about minerals and that sort of stuff. I think I'm more suited towards technology and space-faring races. But that aside, feel free to look at my article and make suggestions. I'll take any improvements I can. Oh and I didn't write the Crossverse article. That was someone else I guess. :P Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I love the picture you got for the Alklodite page. It's definitely what I was picturing! And yeah, sorry about neglecting the salsenes, just slipped my mind :P Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 21:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Only if you think I'm ready for the power. I'll be fine with creating a few smaller creatures first. And the reason I went inactive is cause I had to do some things that ended up taking up the rest of the day :P Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 21:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. (My damn comp keeps freezing so I think this is the 3rd time I've had to write this message :/). I like the Necrosaur page, the only question that came to my mind when reading it is: is it stone that they make their huts out of or a similar material? Other than that I could find no flaws. I like how it's a "sapient" race on Oread. Cause it differs from the norm of the animals there. But yeah, overall an interesting and good article! I'll be making my planet in a little bit, cause I have to figure out why my damn comp keeps freezing up -_- Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 22:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, just checking. Just started writing my planet now. :) Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 00:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, that 'title' suits you well. Let me adjust some of the, permissions¿ Yeah that pic is great! And I like the thermophile name, so I'll change that. And as for the salsenes, they could have discovered it if you want. However, do they breath oxygen? Cause if they do it might've only been possible to send a probe down or something. You can decide. :) Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 19:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) My First Task Hiya, Pinguinus. I'm here now and ready to begin pushing the boundaries of exstistences of thousands of extraterrestrial life forms. The starting out small part is understandable, though. I planned on starting on the less intelligent either way. P.S., I saw the two images on your profile and first of all, loving the dodo bird (word is they plan on bringing it back around thirty years or so.) and second off, Eosapiens in Expediton? I thought it was on Alien Planet. Dinoboygreen 05:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) dinoboygreen Hiya, Pinguinus! First off, I'd love to join the contest. Just what am I supossed to do? Do I just create a life form put in or what? And secondly, How does the whole making a planet work? I know not to copy off others and whatnot, but I don't quite know the rest.Dinoboygreen 22:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC)dinoboygreen Awesome beyond comprehension and someone not awesome.. ? What is this shit? InfiniteCreator 10:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It offends me, cause it links towards my page. No need for mutinity here. Yes, i'd like to judge such a contest. Sure, no problem. InfiniteCreator 19:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool images Like the pictures you have on articles like Necrosaur. Did you make those yourself? Those are cool! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I can either do them on the computer (like with the Terrortooth) or hand-draw them. Just give me a few details and I'll do it. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Gonna talk to the admins now. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) How's this? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It's someone else, not sure who yet though. May as well be the salsenes, if I decide that. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 02:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, Pinguinus I've entered Webshooter in the contest. And how do you like this, Wallice Y3K12 for a planet? It's named after Alfred Russel Wallice. By the way, I saw one of your creations and that's a Groveback. -- Sure, that would be cool. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I was going to focus a bit more on Kaventro for the time being, but once that's done I'll get to work on it. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I make an extra planet for this sapient race? I don't want them on Kaventro. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) OK then! (Have you managed to read JP4 all the way through yet? ;) ) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I really like the intra-species thing with the salsenes...so maybe we can figure out how they met each other and things like that, and what one could give the other (and vice versa). Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I also came up with a scientific name today: Dentiformidonis parcius. It's a rough Latin translation of terror tooth. Which is better? I know it's hard to remember the name, but I've a short version I forgot to mention. Wallice 4. The fourth planet in a binary system called Wallice I would of called it Darwin 44, but Darwin was taken. Oh, by the way. I would like to ask just one thing. Does aliens that have the potential for intelligence count? - It's a bit complicated, really---for semi-aquatics like Deinosuchus it might work, but...we have a whole discussion on the fanon about exactly that sort of thing with the amber, you might want to check it out: link Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way, are all your Ishtar creatures actually "amphibians", even though they're on another planet? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and about the council thing...maybe we could use a forum page for it? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, Pinguinus. I've changed it and made it Wallice 4. You should see it sometime. And I made a new creature called Rhinose. It has the potential to become a peace-loving nation. And also, okay, I made a new planet. Now what? Dinoboygreen 05:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC)dinoboygreen New Category Ideas *Landmasses *Bodies of Water *Omnivores *Herbivores *Space-faring Creatures *Aquatic Animals *Land Animals Holy schamoly! I've only been absent for a few hours and activity has simply EXPLODED. I've got a lot to do :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Salsene/Atrenids Well, they would need to get acquainted quickly. Maybe they both help each other in something. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dunno...I'd rather have a more peaceful alliance, cause the Terrorteeth on Kaventro might be too much of a beating for them both. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That's an idea, I suppose. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) If you want me to create any sapient species, whether in the alliance or opposed to it, i'd be glad to. Holbenilord 19:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Daemons I've had an idea about the Daemoniverse, but i'd like to run it by you. "The Daemoniverse is a very old universe, several trillion years old. As such, it is a very hostile place, the only remaining stars being red dwarfs and stellar remnants. The universe began to contract quite recently, and the remaining sapient species gathered to find a way to survive against their rapidly diminishing universe. As the background radiation became hotter than the freezing point of water, the species managed to create a device that could keep back the contraction. The cost was an enormous amount of mass per day, far too much for the sapients to keep supplying for long. However, they managed to get into the Crossverse, and take mass from other universes to keep their machine going. Some species objected to this, and an enormous war occurred that left only a few species remaining- the Daemons. As a result, they had completely lost their ability to progress technology, and only remembered the need to supply the machines with mass. Any kind of magical power they may seem to have is some long-lost technology, and their invasion of other universes is solely to gather mass for their great engine." May need some work or may not fit with what you had planned, but you can use any of it as you wish. Holbenilord 18:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) What's the deal? Uh, hello? This is Dinoboygreen. Is anyone home? If you were on vacation, you could've said something. Earth and Wallice 4 to Pinguinus. You haven't sent a thing in over three days. Dinoboygreen 06:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC)dinoboygreen Fiction Section? Could we have a section on this site for fiction based around the articles? Maybe 'Story:XXX' or what have you. If not, maybe a seperate wiki for it. Holbenilord 19:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC)